1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth "Elle" of Endeste
: "These are no mere gloves, no this is a pure piece of art" :: -'Elle praising her modified combat gauntles' :: Master in unarmed combat and current body guard / servant of Korchant von Nediam, also part of the famous magician family Endeste. Appearance Sharing the most common traits amongst a member of the Endeste family Elizabeth has long orange usually well kept with a twin braid. Also an inheritor of the famous golden eye colour of the family. She usual prefers to strout around in easy and simple clothes due to her not wanting to spend money on some as irrelevant as good looking clothes All of her current clothes and armor ( execpt the gauntles ) has been bought by her current master and due to his obliviousness has bought more girlish and revealing clothes not really taking in the account of her way of fighting. Luckily she shares "some" of his obliviousness and still wears the clothes given to her due to it being "awfully easy to move around in". She's currently wearing very simple yet expensive clothes such as t-shirts and skirt made out of very expensive wares by top tailors. She also wear light armor including a pair of leather bots and leather straps along her arm and obviously her famous combat gauntles, which when not currently in use is stored by hanging them to a slightly modified belt she wears around her chest. Backstory Born last amongst her many siblings that the latest Endeste generation consists of. Sharing many of her siblings traits such as the light orange hair Elle stod out with one very big fact from the rest of her family. She had inherited the famous golden eyes of the family said to only appear every 5th generation or so and then only to appear in what would become the greatest magician in the entire family of that time. As such she was named Elizabeth after the previous holder of the eyes and a lot of effort was put to educate into a proper mage that would help give the family name even futher glory. Though one rather large problem was revealed rather quickly, Elle had no affliction for magic what so ever. In fact she couldn't even sense it being used right next to, a task even the worst of mages could do. When Elle reached the age of 10 all attempts to make her learn the most simplest of spells was given up on and she was instead chosen to be trained into a knight. Some of the nations best trainers the family could get their hands was tasked for the assignement and Elle spent several months traveling around the country to be teached new things. But after less than a year messangers from the trainers arrived to the family saying that it was for naught. Though most of them agreed on that she was one of the best pupils they ever had managing to learn and sometimes even master a lot of the stances and moves that consists of armed combat. The problem was however was that she was completely worthless at handling any of the weapons given to her, as such the plans for her knighthood was forced to be removed aswell. Year passed and eventually after several more failures the current leaders of the Endeste family gave up on all their attempts to educate Elle and decided remove her from the family to avoid any futher shame on it and was therefore reduced to a petty servant. Almost instantly the rest of the family started dispising her and gave her the nickname: "The Failure of Endeste". When she reached the age of 15 she had been reduced to pretty much an errend girl for the rest of the family doing most of the tasks the rest of the family didn't want to do. However an incident occured when an unknown assailant entered the family mansion which resulted in the assailant nearly getting his head torn from his neck by a straight punch from Elles right hand. Through this incident she manages regain some of her lost honour. Right afterwards she began training and honing her unarmed combat skills which she discovered she excelled at, managing to preform punching with nearly the equal force of an sledge hammer. Upon her 17th she was reinstated into the family but is still considered a sort of errend girl who gets to do all the unwanted work which is how she ended up at her current master / customer. She also recived her fathers old knight guantles, him being a famous knight himself who eventually left the Endeste on his own behalf when his daugher was rejected and has since not been seen. Adventures Skills Master in unarmed combat she's able to give out punches capable of cracking stone. All her years of training has given her the ability to addapt to many stances in a lot of differnt weapon arts, this with her Gauntles makes it an easy task to block most blows thrown at her. Personality Years of being seen as an failure has made her afraid of stating her own opinions of things and she usually stands silent to the side during an argument. She's well known to be easily amused and can laugh in close to any situation, even while in middle of an fight. Quotes : "She's one of the best students I ever had, memorizing pretty much everything I've told her. Just to bad that I wouldn't even trust her with a kitchen knife" '''- One of Elles many trainers.' : ''"The"Failure of Endeste", I don't know about that. But what I do know is that I most certinly don't want to end up on the other side of those gloves" '-One of Elles older brothers.' Trivia *She was thought up on a very short notice due to Walles inability to think ahead. *Walle first wanted her to use a pair swords combined with a chain for the ability to be able to throw it at the enemy and then pull it back.. **Needless to say, the idea was rejected by both the GM and other player, which was pretty lucky since her weapon became even more awesome due to that. Category:Rollspelet Category:Characters